1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an electronic module and, more particularly, to an electronic module holder having a slideable door.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
A subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module (SIM) card reader in a device such as a mobile phone for example, may be housed under a battery or behind a battery cover. In some devices the SIM card reader is housed along an edge of a handset. In some arrangements a hinged door may reveal the SIM card which may be ejected from the reader. The IPHONE has an eject mechanism whereby the user can place a paper clip in an aperture in the door of the reader and the tray, and door is ejected from the handset housing. With a hinged door the aesthetic look of the device may be compromised by the hinge, and in the case of the IPHONE a paper clip is needed for ejection.